Sacrifice
by yamimitsukai
Summary: HetaOni based: England couldn't stand staying in this never-ending cycle between the monster and the countries. He seriously thought they had a chance the last time loop, when Spain and Romano came inside the mansion to help. But they failed.


**England couldn't stand staying in this never-ending cycle between the monster and the countries. He seriously thought they had a chance the last time loop, when Spain and Romano came inside the mansion to help. If the monster always insisted on taking at least one life in every time line no matter what, why not his? "I'm sorry, everyone." **

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a new HetaOni based fanfic...no, I don't know why I'm so fixated on HetaOni...or why I enjoy making England's life a living hell. It might be because I like him so much...seriously, he is my favorite character ever. Along with Hiei, Allen Walker, Zangetsu, and Hitsugaya. Oh, and Cross Marian...and Kanda Yuu. <strong>

**Anyways, enjoy this! **

* * *

><p>England sat listlessly against a wall inside of the mansion that had effectively imprisoned ten nations inside, slowly turning the pages of his spell book.<p>

They had failed the last time, even with help from Spain and Romano and the rest of the nations that had been fighting outside the mansion.

Italy had died, so England used Italy's journal and his magic to send everyone back in time, to hopefully once and for all get out of the mansion with everyone alive.

_Although,_ England thought as he turned another page. _The monster always manages to kill at least one person each time, and we keep coming back. It's a never-ending cycle. _

France came by a few minutes later and sat down by him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The self-proclaimed country of love looked weary and gaunt as he sat down next to his friend from across the channel.

"Fine." England was getting tired of being asked this question. Because he had used extra magic when using the journal (on purpose, mind you! It wasn't an accident!) England had almost no energy, when they first arrived; in fact America had to carry England for an hour walking to the mansion. The upside of England using his extra magic was that everyone remembered bits and pieces of the previous time loop. Except for Italy; he was extremely surprised when the other nations had crowded around him at the World meeting shouting about destroying the monster and freaking monster (Prussia's words). Then he started crying and Germany and Japan calmed him down before telling him their vaguely thrown together plan. They had finalized the plan as they had all walked together. France made sure to tell of the nations at the world meeting, what was happening and the majority of the nations would be coming as backup later. Spain and Romano would come in the same way as lat time; hopefully the monster had not realized what a significant boost having more than just the ten of them was.

The original ten nations felt a strong compulsion to go to the mansion; England had explained that since Italy had basically signed a magically contract with the monster; they had to return to start the 'game' again.

Once they entered the mansion, things went wrong, and fast. Right on the moment of they walking through the door, three monsters ambushed them. England was still too tired to barely move out of the way, and he had watched impassively (but secretly terrified) as the others fought brutally.

America, Canada, and France had fought one of the monsters, with Canada dealing the final blow using his bear. Germany and Japan fought the other monster, while Italy ran around healing the two when they got injured and dealing damage to the monster when he could. Russia, Prussia, and China didn't seem to have too much trouble with their monster and Russia quickly struck a fatal blow, a maniacal gleeful smirk adorning his face.

England had struggled to stand up, his energy being used to nourish his magic back to full strength, and America had immediately come to his side, worry flashing in his sky blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"I'm fine." England had muttered, trying his hardest not to show how exerted he was from simply standing. How in the world did he manage to walk for two hours without collapsing?

Oh yes. His stubborn British pride and trees that helped support him as he walked.

To ensure that England wouldn't come to harm, or more importantly, get in anyone's way while fighting, America decided to drop him off in the room that Germany had finished building the last time loop.

So here England was, trapped in this room while he recovered and the others fought.

And he felt so useless.

"Is your energy recovering?" France asked gently. He had known England for much to long not to notice how he was feeling. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could about it.

"Yes."

"You don't have to keep speaking in mono syllables! We're just worried!" France snapped.

"You don't have time to be worried about me! I'm locked away here in this room because I'm so damn useless! All of you come in here once a hour to 'check' on me, but you're not keeping me updated with anything that's going on!" England felt tears prick at his eyes. England blinked rapidly; he _wasn't_ going to cry now, especially not in front of the frog!

"England…"

"And I can tell things aren't good! Your clothes are covered in blood, so you've most likely been attacked more, or the monsters have been stronger! Obviously, something has gone wrong, and none of you have told me anything!" England managed to jump to his feet; his strength having returned a while back, but being unable to help because the others refused to let him.

"England, you know none of us want to get hurt. America refuses to let you become blind again, do you know how scared all of us were when we heard the news?" France sighed. Sometimes, England was impossible to cheer up; especially when he was right. But America didn't want England running in to battle, only to get injured. The memories of previous timelines had America forcing England to stay back. That boy was really to protective for his own good.

"Please just go, France. I'm obviously only going to be used if someone dies, just so I can use my magic to take us back in time and have everyone remember most of what happened previously." England muttered bitterly, turning his back away from France. He heard France leave and soundlessly crumpled back to the floor to pick up his discarded book with vigor. There had to be something that could be used against the monster.

Fifteen minutes later, England found a spell that could work, if certain factors were met beforehand. England glanced at his watch. No one would come to check on him for another forty-five minutes. That was plenty of time to do what needed to be done.

England quietly opened the door, and checked if the coast was clear before quickly running out, spell book under his arm, and face determined to see his mission through.

"Come on, where are you?" England muttered, growing impatient as ten minutes passed by with no sign of the monster. Grumbling under his breath, England turned another corner on the first floor, going towards the kitchen, when he felt a large shadow creep up behind him. England quickly wheeled around to come face to face with the monster, who much bigger than ever before.

Steeling his nerves before they betrayed him, England closed his eyes for a second before breathing out and opening them. That was all the time the monster needed to start attacking.

"Wait! Stop!" England cried, stepping back instinctively. To his surprise, the giant, gray, monster did cease his attack. England put his arms out to the side, showing that he was unarmed, except for his book.

"I'm not here to attack you. I want…I want to talk."

"YOU…Want…to…Talk?" The monster seemed to have difficulty speaking, and England had to fight a smile from appearing on his face in amusement.

"Yes. If I promise to stay…to stay behind, here, will you let the others escape?"

"And…WHY…Would…I…do…That?" The monster growled.

"Because if you do, I'll make sure this 'game' of yours is done." England struggled to continue, though he knew he was doing the right thing. "You must be getting tired of the endless cycle. You kill one or more of my group, and then we come back again and again and again."

"And…HOW…would…You…do…that?"

"I have a way. By using magic." England said shortly, turning his head away. The spell wasn't complicated…it was ridiculously easy, actually. What a depressing thought.

"But…YOU…still…Haven't…told…ME…WHY?" the monster growled. England squared his shoulders and turned to face the monster in the eye.

"Because I was the one to go back in time. It should be me that you're after."

"LIE!...The…BROWN…haired…ONE…asked…Me…TO…Take…him…Back!"

"I've also time traveled, only without the use of your book and clock! Thus, I am better than the other one!" England felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head. It was crucial for the monster to switch his target. The monster began making a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter. England tried his best not be phased by the monsters odd reaction.

"Very…WELL! You…use…YOUR…Spell…NOW…to Keep… those… Infuriating… HUMANS… away. AND…I… Will…give…YOU… the…Key…to…Give…TO…them… when… they… all…come… HERE… You… will…THEN…Give…the…Key… to…THEM…and… I…WILL…be…Watching…to… Make…sure…YOU… don't GO…with…Them."

England fought the urge to break down into tears. _This is for the best. There's nothing else you can do. _

"Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!" England's eyes and body began to glow with an eerie blue light. The monster just looked on in amusement.

"Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!"

_I'm sorry everyone. Russia, China, Prussia, Japan, Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, Canada, America, France. You will get out without me. _

"Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!"

_My brothers can govern my land. Scotland and Wales will know what to do; the Fae can tell them about me. Sealand, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how much I actually do care for you. I hope Sweden and Finland take care of you well. _

"Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!"

_The entire world will be better off without me. _

"Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!" With the fifth chant, the glowing disappeared and for the second time in an hour, England crumpled to his knees.

"YOU…better…Be…Ready…INFERIOR…Being. Your…FRIENDS…will…BE… Here… Shortly."

"The key, if you please." England slowly stood up, holding his hand out expectantly. The monster chortled and dropped a key into England's hand that was labeled Front Door.

"YOUR…friends…Have…Arrived." The monster disappeared into thin air, but England could still feel that the monster was still there; it had just turned invisible.

England heard the sound of footsteps racing toward him, and he braced himself for what would be the next few hardest minutes of his long life.

"The monster stopped chasing us, thank god. Come on, let's go this way!" England finally saw the group heading towards him, to rush into the kitchen. England stepped directly in front of their way, forcing the nations to hurriedly stop before they all crashed. Miraculously, no one managed to bump into one another, except for Italy, who ran into Germany's back.

Everyone was silent as they stared at England.

"What are you doing here?" Russia asked.

"Here." England threw the key to America, who managed to catch it only from the reflexes acting faster than his brain.

"Guys! Guys, it's the key for the front door!" There was a sudden mass commotion as everyone tried to snatch the key away from America to see for themselves.

"You're joking, America!" France yelled.

"Why would I lie about this!" America shouted back.

"QUIET!" Germany screamed. England nearly smiled; he really would miss everyone.

"You!" Germany looked pointedly at England. "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, that's not important. You should get going before the monster comes back." England did smile now. Why couldn't he? The others would finally get out, unharmed and the world would move on.

"You should come with us! I'm a hero!" America started walking towards England, who quickly stepped away.

"No…I can't leave." England smiled again. Probably the most sincere smile he had ever done in his life; how ironic.

"Of course you can!" America insisted. Canada held him back from going any closer to England.

"America, he could be dangerous. Besides if he says he can't come with us, then he can't! Stop trying to push the issue!"

"But I'm a hero! And a hero saves everyone!" America protested, trying to break from Canada's hold. But the northern American country stayed firm, not letting his brother move anywhere.

"Not if they don't need saving." He whispered, looking critically at England.

_Oh, Canada. Make sure you always remain logical and rational to help others, especially your brother, out. _

"Good-bye, everyone. Good luck out there." England managed to say. He strangled a sob back in his throat.

"Who are you?"

England swallowed deeply, trying to keep a hold on his emotions as he thought of the most appropriate thing to say.

"Just, just remember me by Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He quickly turned to look behind his shoulder where England could almost see the smirk the invisible monster was wearing.

"Now go. Before the monster comes back."

It didn't take any other persuading tactics to make the others leave. As they yelled in happiness once the door opened, England couldn't help but start crying silently. But he wouldn't look away from the others who had finally succeeded in leaving all together.

France was the last one out the door, and he was the only one to look back at England, who hastily wiped his eyes and waved good-bye. He was only able to see France's look of surprise, and then confusion before France was whisked out of the door by the other countries.

The door closed with an echoed bang, and England's tears resumed, shoulders shaking terribly, but not a sound escaping his mouth.

_I did it. They've finally left and now they won't come back. The mansion can be destroyed for good. _A sob finally tore it's way out of England, and he could feel his entire being breaking.

_I just wish...I didn't have to be forgotten. _

He felt a large clawed hand, rest on his back, and England's trembling grew even more violent.

* * *

><p>France finally reached his house in Paris. It had seemed like forever since he had last been home, even though the calendar said it had barely been four days since he left for the World Meeting. What a strange place that mansion was!<p>

For some reason, France couldn't get the image of Arthur Kirkland crying out of his mind. If he had wanted to leave, then why couldn't he have come with them?

France sighed as he walked around aimlessly in his house; he looked at pictures on his wall. His pictures always seemed to be with other nations; there was he and Spain in South Italy, him and North Italy, Prussia, and many others. France sighed as he walked past his many pictures that adorned his walls.

_Wait, was is this?_

France studied the picture on the wall that was before him. That sandy blonde haired man looked so familiar, but France just couldn't remember his name!

_Attendre! This looks like, like that Arthur Kirkland back at the mansion! _But that couldn't be right, France had never seen him before in his life, he would have remembered those hideously large eyebrows! Wouldn't he?

_"Journaux_!" The paperboy shouted from the street. France heaved a sigh and went outside to pick up a newspaper, putting the matter of the strange man in the picture out of his mind. He had been gone for four days, even though it felt much longer. France was a country; therefore he had to be up to date on all the happenings globally and nationally. France read the front-page headline.

**Scotland and Wales Fight Over Border Lines**

France scoffed. "Again with the fighting, seriously. Poor Ireland, having to deal with such troublesome brothers."

France set down the newspaper and went up to his room. It was time for a nap.

All was right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**Um, I have no idea where this came from. I was re-watching HetaOni, and I've been reading Harry Potter and watching Merlin (Damn good show by the way!) And so, memory charms seemed to hit me. And no, I have absolutely no idea where I would be going with this. **

**But the stupid plot bunnies wouldn't let me go to sleep until I had written this down. **

**Please tell me how you enjoyed it, so I have one bright prospect to my future days before school starts. Just so everyone knows, I will die this semester…I just know it. That may be the reason why I will have vanished off the face of the earth. **

**Now I'm just rambling…Hope you enjoyed! **

**Translations:**

**Deleo meus esse ex hoc mundo!- is a literal translation of "Erase my existence from this world!" in Latin. Now, I don't speak Latin, and I got this off of Google translate, so if it's wrong, tell me!**

**Journaux- Newspaper in French**

**Attendre- Wait in French.  
><strong>


End file.
